Admit It
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Canaan would never admit how much she loved Alphard's touch. Futa-CanaanxAlphard. Smut. AU? One-shot. Request.


Author's Note: Request 3/4 by Calm Chen. Enjoy ;D

* * *

Low moans and grunts passed over Canaan's head and into the steam filling the room. At her back hot water sprayed against her shoulders and washed down her body. At her front Alphard crouched low, hands and lips around her. Canaan's head fell forward.

"Oh god…"

Alphard smirked and her dark, intense eyes watched every twitch that swept through her white-haired lover's face. She enjoyed the rich flush on her cheeks and the hardness throbbing in her mouth.

_Who knew Canaan was hiding something _this_ fun in her pants?_ Alphard thought to herself as she ran her fingertips along Canaan's length; It had certainly been a surprise the first time she'd seen it. No one would have believed her. It was so hard and hot for her, and knowing that made Alphard shiver in delight. She continued to run her tongue and lips along Canaan's flesh, coaxing naughty moans and whimpers from her lips.

Canaan tried to deny how good it felt, because of the very fact that it was Alphard doing this to her, but she struggled. It felt so good. Her fists tightened against the wall and she resisted the intense urge to thrust her hips. She failed.

"Whoa," Alphard pulled back with an amused laugh, though her hand still gripped the shorter woman. "Someone is excited."

"Shut up Alphard," Canaan groaned.

Alphard's eyebrow rose. "Aw, don't be like that babe." She lifted onto her feet and then wound and arm around Canaan's midsection. She pulled her tightly against her body. Water continued to cascade down on them, wetting and slicking them. Canaan's legs shook. Alphard trembled with arousal.

"You love the way we fuck," Alphard growled into her ear. She took her earlobe between her teeth and tugged at it, holding Canaan tighter when the smaller woman elicited a gasp and struggled against her.

"Alphard!"

Alphard chuckled and wrapped her arms around Canaan's neck. She lifted her leg to wrap around Canaan's lower back and then pressed them together again. She hissed lightly when she felt Canaan's erection press against her slick thigh.

"Canaan, for god's sake stop being such a prude."

Canaan scowled and pressed her hands to Alphard's chest. "I just… I don't…"

Alphard rolled her eyes. "Fucking is nothing to be ashamed of. Now," she leaned in and brushed their lips together. "Are you going to fuck me or was this shower plan a failure?" She didn't allow for a response and attacked Canaan's lips with fervour. Canaan mumbled against her lips but was otherwise lulled into a sexual haze as that talented tongue went to work on the inside of her mouth.

She would never admit it, but Canaan enjoyed Alphard's kisses most. Her mouth was a snarky, hot place. It could be yelling at her one second and then engulfing her the next.

Was it really okay to just let go though?

They had been together for a while, had slept together a few time already. Canaan realized that they had sex more often than normal couples, so why was she so hesitant about it now? Canaan would never understand herself. Before she had met Alphard she had been naïve and ignorant. The raven-head had opened her eyes to reality.

But god, Alphard tasted so good. Her body felt amazing pressed against Canaan. Her much larger breasts heaved as she panted and Canaan very much enjoyed the sensation of her hardened nipples poking her skin. Taking notice of this made the white-head groan because it sent a hard throb to her aching dick.

Alphard's words rang in her head and Canaan couldn't help but slip her hands between them to cup Alphard's full breasts. The taller of the two was surprised by the act but she quickly melted into a satisfied smirk.

"Fuck me, Canaan," Alphard spoke into her mouth. She pulled back slowly, licking Canaan's lips as she went. Canaan wouldn't let her leave just yet and followed her tongue to wrap her lips around it. She glued their lips together again and dropped her hands lower. She traced the curves and hard lines of Alphard's muscles, humming deeply in her throat.

Eventually she let Alphard's lips go, the raven-head in a daze, and gripped her erection. She slipped in without trouble, as Alphard was soaked with more than shower water. Alphard wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion and gasped loudly.

"Jesus, Canaan!"

Canaan laughed and pressed a kiss against Alphard's collarbone. She wrapped her left hand around Alphard's thigh to keep her leg wrapped around her lower back, and then she sunk herself in to the hilt. Alphard squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands through Canaan's wet white hair. She would have grinned or chuckled, but Canaan suddenly started to move and sounds disappeared on her tongue.

Canaan found the area between her neck and shoulder and lightly kissed the skin there, and then she pulled Alphard more firmly against her, angled her thrusts just right and bit harshly into her skin.

"Canaan!" Alphard's head fell back and her lips parted. She moaned her lover's name, hips bucking into Canaan's hardness as it plunged into her, grazing her insides and driving her to insane heights.

She absolutely fucking loved it when Canaan became a rabid beast. She loved to see a fiery lust in her silver eyes. She loved to see a sadistic smirk on her lips. Just thinking about it made Alphard wetter.

The sound of their skin slapping rang harshly against the bathroom walls. Alphard and Canaan both moved in sync to a rhythm that was steadily building in strength.

The muscles along Canaan's arms and back tensed from the excursion. They began to burn but Canaan only moved faster and pounded harder into Alphard.

Their breaths mingled with the suffocating steam. The water rained down on them, gradually cooling as the heat faded. But neither noticed it. Their bodies burnt with desire. They gasped and groaned and moved together.

"Canaan," Alphard gasped out. She braced herself by gripping Canaan's tensed shoulders. She could feel the muscles harden underneath her touch and she couldn't help but bite her lip and tighten around Canaan's member.

"Alphard!" Canaan hissed.

Alphard grinned naughtily to herself and worked her inner muscles again, tightening and fluttering. The result was less than she'd desired.

Canaan jerked suddenly and then went absolutely still as she exploded and released all of her pent-up frustration. It was so sudden that it took her and Alphard by surprise, though the latter was less than impressed. She felt Canaan soften inside of her and shook with fury.

"Canaan," Alphard said threateningly.

Canaan swallowed and looked up into Alphard's face. "I… I didn't mean to… you… you did that thing and I just lost it."

Alphard grinned sadistically then. "Tonight, my lover, you will make up for this."

Canaan's brows connected and she frowned. "Alphard, you-"

"Shh," Alphard pressed a finger to Canaan's lips. "You came before me and I am so horny that I might just scream. Shut up and obey me."

Canaan pulled out and left the shower. She retrieved a towel and wrapped it around her body. "No," she said defiantly.

"Canaan."

The white-haired woman glanced over her shoulder, grinning. "Maybe if you beg."

Alphard squeezed her thighs together and clenched her jaw. She was still soaking wet, now dripping with Canaan's release too. She would need to quickly clean herself before she could get out of the shower.

"I swear, Canaan, when I'm done here I'm getting my handcuffs and I won't let you out for a week."

Amusement flashed over Canaan's silver eyes. "You'll have to catch me first, lover." She laughed loudly and then ran from the room, in a hurry to get dressed.

Alphard washed her body quickly and dashed for a towel. She dried her skin as she ran into their bedroom, and then she stopped by the doorway and yelled in frustration.

The window was open, curtains bellowing with a cold wind.

Canaan had escaped – for now.


End file.
